Talk:Cassandra Nova Xavier (Earth-616)
Was it ever confirmed that she was Ernst? I only ever recall reading about it as being speculation, but admittedly, I never read much of the Morrison era. And how does her "returning to her original form" fit in with Ernst showing up in X-Men: Legacy Annual #1? --GrnMarvl14 21:50, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think so, I read the first appearance of Ernst again recently, and went through the Riot at Xavier's event, and there was no mention of it. I'm not sure when or if it was revealed that they're the same person. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:53, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::It was strongly implied at the end of New X-Men #126 that Cassandra Nova's mind was reset. In New X-Men #135, Ernst was revelaed, and it was implied they were the same. In New X-Men #150, Magneto (Xorn) suspected of it. In the Here Comes Tomorrow storyline it was finally revealed. --Johnnybravo44 (talk) 17:04, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::But wasn't that just in the Here Comes Tomorrow reality? None of the Handbooks seem to support the idea of her becoming Ernst in Earth-616. :::--GrnMarvl14 17:56, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::True.. Sigh.. I'm actually not to sure myself. The entire New X-Men run confuses the hell out of me with Xorn/Magneto, Cuckoos' real names, Kid Omegas birth?, Fantomex/EVA, Ernst/Cassandra Nova, No-Girl, who shot Emma Frost, the fact that not a single named mutant was killed on Genosha, other students' real names (Wikipedia messed this part up), etc... I have every single issue of New X-Men and it does not say anywhere (that I recall) that the Earth-616 versions are linked. --Johnnybravo44 (talk) 18:23, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : So I guess the subject has come up again; sorry for reverting too quickly, mutantgod; Whatever did happen to Ernst, though? I don't remember her being an active part in any stories since Morrison, I do remember however seeing a character on Utopia that looked like Ernst (somewhere in the Manifest Destiny minis, I believe).--edkaufman (talk) 23:16, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::She appeared in New X-Men Vol 2 #23 and another issue, as well as in Nation X I'm pretty sure.. Should we create and Ernst page then? --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 23:42, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Was also in last week's X-Men vs. Vampires #1, helping Martha Johansson out. And she really does need a page. With a note on that page and this one about the possible connection. That we can, hopefully, head off anyone who wants to merge the two and hasn't read the talk page. :::--GrnMarvl14 01:15, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm up for this if no one else is! ;) --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 01:48, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::And done. If anyone notices a mistake and can fix it, or will contribute more to the page please do so! --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 03:29, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It was a case of mistaken identity in an alternate future, that was the only connection. --Mutant God 06:06, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it was the Here Comes Tomorrow universe. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 11:33, October 6, 2010 (UTC)